Love 'Hurts'
by Lost In Fanfiction
Summary: Edward takes the phrase "Love Hurts" to a new level when he attempts to get ready to join the dating world again.
1. Chapter 1

**Please check out the list below for the other authors participating in the May Drabble War.**

**Many thanks to Dawn and Ana for helping me with this :)**

**Love 'Hurts'**

**Summary- Edward takes the phrase "Love Hurts" to a new level when he attempts to get ready to join the dating world again.**

**-1-**

"Thank you for calling Essence Esthetics. How may I help you?" Alice chirps into the phone as Bella enters the office. "Oh, I see. Um, okay." Alice's voice falters slightly. "Can you be here tomorrow morning at 9 am? Perfect. See you then."

Bella is feeling unusually rested and energized this particular Thursday morning. She's gotten a good night's sleep, albeit alone. Again.

"Morning Alice," Bella says over her shoulder as she pours herself a steaming mug of Alice's special brew of coffee.

"Morning Bella. You seem happy this morning. Did you get laid?"

Bella rolls her eyes, and her inner monologue turns sarcastic. Always the same question, 'did I get laid?'. Of course I didn't. One would have to be in the proximity of a male of our species for this to happen.

"Yes, Alice. I called the escort service and they sent someone right over."

"Honestly, Bella, you could use a good fuck," Rose adds as she enters the small front office to join them, and gang up on Bella.

"All you two can think about is sex," Bella says shaking her head, feigning disgust. She loves working with her longtime best friends Rose and Alice at Rose's office, but sometimes, she is a little envious of the relationships that her friends have with their boyfriends.

**A/N**

**Hope you're with me on my first drabble and Drabble War.**

**Those of you who have read my other stories know I'm not extremely wordy. This is no different. It's prewritten and ready to go, but it's not too long.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Give My fellow drabblers some love**

**2013 MAY DRABBLE WARS**

The **Drabble War Forum** is not for authors only; it is also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

**WHILE WE ARE LABELING THIS A WAR, PLEASE BE AWARE THAT NO OFFICIAL WINNER WILL BE DETERMINED. THIS IS ALL IN GOOD FUN. JUST FRIENDLY COMPETITION.**

The real winners are the readers who get up to eight new stories each month!

Let's meet this month's participants:

* * *

******Lost and Found by **Mrs. Nina Cullen | **Twilight - Edward/Bella  
**He was surrounded by people yet he felt lost and alone. She Was lost and alone but doesn't know any other way. Can these two finding each other make them happy.**  
**

* * *

**The Many Sightings of Him by Mona Rider | Twilight - Bella/Edward**  
I've seen him many times, but when recalling them all, I tell the story of a crazy girl in love, with just as crazy of a guy. I was a sucker for 'happily ever after' and I got more than I bargained for.

* * *

**The Last Night by Misfit Heartbreak | Twilight - Bella/Sam**  
Bella is on the verge of breaking apart into a million peices, after all being in a abusive home isn't what anyone wants to live.  
Banner: WIP will upload when done.

* * *

**Love 'Hurts' by Lost in Fanfiction | Twilight - Edward/Bella**  
Edward takes the phrase "Love Hurts" to a new level when he attempts to get ready to join the dating world again.

* * *

**Come Back to Me by Mina Rivera | Vampire Academy - Rose/Dimitri**

She thought they had finally found their happily ever after, but in real life there were always more obstacles to overcome. One tragic event will put their love to the test on their road to forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Preread and beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-2-**

Rose met Emmett when she was working out at the gym he happens to own. He was notorious for dating many of his clientele, until Rose came along and tamed him. She has so many spies at his workplace, he can't pee without her knowing. Not that she needs any spies. That man is whipped.

Alice met Jasper through one of those online dating services. Her friends were wary of anyone she met by that means, but Jasper has proven himself over and over again to be the man he represented himself as. Each of the couples has been together for a few years respectively.

Bella, however, isn't as lucky in love. She dates sporadically, but has never had that magic connection with any of them. At 30, the dream she has of meeting Mister Right and having birds sing and bells chime at their first kiss, is starting to fade away. Her friends are supportive, but think that dating and sleeping with as many men as possible is the best solution. Bella begs to differ; thus, the current conversation.

**A/N**

**What do you think Bella does for a job?**

**2013 MAY DRABBLE WARS - Please give the other authors some love :)**

HELLO EVERYONE! *waves*

**WHILE WE ARE LABELING THIS A WAR, PLEASE BE AWARE THAT NO OFFICIAL WINNER WILL BE DETERMINED. THIS IS ALL IN GOOD FUN. JUST FRIENDLY COMPETITION.**

The real winners are the readers who get up to eight new stories each month!

Let's meet this month's participants:

* * *

******Lost and Found by **Mrs. Nina Cullen | **Twilight - Edward/Bella  
**He was surrounded by people yet he felt lost and alone. She Was lost and alone but doesn't know any other way. Can these two finding each other make them happy.**  
**

* * *

**The Many Sightings of Him by Mona Rider | Twilight - Bella/Edward**  
I've seen him many times, but when recalling them all, I tell the story of a crazy girl in love, with just as crazy of a guy. I was a sucker for 'happily ever after' and I got more than I bargained for.

* * *

**The Last Night by Misfit Heartbreak | Twilight - Bella/Sam**  
Bella is on the verge of breaking apart into a million peices, after all being in a abusive home isn't what anyone wants to live.  
Banner: WIP will upload when done.

* * *

**Love 'Hurts' by Lost in Fanfiction | Twilight - Edward/Bella**  
Edward takes the phrase "Love Hurts" to a new level when he attempts to get ready to join the dating world again.

* * *

**Come Back to Me by Mina Rivera | Vampire Academy - Rose/Dimitri**

She thought they had finally found their happily ever after, but in real life there were always more obstacles to overcome. One tragic event will put their love to the test on their road to forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preread and beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-3-**

"Really, guys. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. If it happens, it happens."

Alice walks over to Bella and puts her arm across her shoulders. "We just worry about you, Bella."

Rose steps a little closer, too. "But you do actually have to go out in public and meet men to have even the possibility of meeting Mr. Right."

"I go out," Bella defends.

"Here, the grocery store, the library and occasionally the gym, don't count as 'going out."

Bella doesn't respond, but instead takes a long drink of her coffee. "Great coffee as usual, Alice," she says, changing the subject before leaving the room to prepare for her first client of the day.

Her morning clients are regulars that she sees monthly. An eyebrow wax, a bikini wax, a Brazilian, laser hair removal and resurfacing, a little Botox here and Restylane there, and so on. Most days are similar to the next. Her return clients are her bread and butter. Most of whom she is happy to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Preread and beta'd by Dawn and Ana :) Thanks ladies.**

**-4-**

**Sorry for the mix up, I added the real chapter 3 and here is 4... sorry :/**

"Are we going to lunch?" Bella asks entering the front office to find Rose and Alice with their heads together talking in a hushed tone. Bella groans, knowing this can't mean anything good for her.

"Oh, hey Bella! We're just going over tomorrow's schedule," Alice offers looking sheepish.

"Yeah, schedule," Rose adds unconvincingly.

"Are we going to eat or what?" Bella asks with irritation. She knows her friends are up to something. They are probably trying to fix her up with Emmett's loser friend again.

They have lunch without a single mention of fixing Bella up or going out as a group, or any of the tactics they'd tried before. Instead, the subject is avoided altogether, which almost disturbs Bella more. Because now, she knows they are up to something, but she has no idea what it is.

Friday morning is not as pleasant for Bella. She sleeps through her alarm, waking at the plateau of what might have been a truly fulfilling sex dream. When she arrives at work late, she is hot, tired, irritated and horny. Not a good combination.

"Sorry I'm late. Don't even ask," are the first words she says to her friends that morning.

Alice and Rose exchange a concerned look that doesn't go unnoticed by Bella.

**A/N**

**What do you think they are up to? I would love to hear your theories :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-5-**

She hears them whispering as she pours her coffee.

"Out with it, okay? I can't stand not knowing what you two are plotting for me."

"We're not plotting anything," Rose says far too innocently.

Alice just nods like a bobble head.

Bella rolls her eyes and sidles up next to Alice at the computer to peruse her client list for the day. "What? My first client is new. Shit," she complains louder than necessary.

"Shh," Rose chides in a hushed tone. "He's here already, waiting for you in room 2."

"HE?" Bella yells.


	6. Chapter 6

**So glad ff got their sh** together. I did mess up one chapter, but it took so long to post once I fixed it. Sorry :/**

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana**

**-6-**

"It's your turn Bella. Gotta pop that cherry sometime," Rose teases, but it's far too early and Bella is far too annoyed to tolerate it.

"Fuck! Of all days. Please Rose, please take him?" Bella pleads, hands clasped in front of her, not too proud to beg.

Rose shakes her head, covering her mouth to hide the smile that's threatening to break out on her face.

"Bitch," Bella mumbles. "Have you at least informed him of his options?"

"We thought you'd like to do that yourself," Alice adds with a full grin on her face.

"Bitch number two," Bella adds before leaving the room to face the client in room 2. The male client.

**A/N**

**Any guesses who 'he' is?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-7-**

Edward sits anxiously on the table in the treatment room, his knee bouncing. His friend, Emmett trying to be helpful, insists that he come to his girlfriend's place and get 'date ready' as he called it. Apparently, body hair in its natural untamed state is no longer socially acceptable in the dating world. Edward being more on the Neanderthal side of hair growth, knows he needs professional help if he is to bring himself up to current times. He berates himself for not googling this shit before coming here.

He flinches when he hears the altercation between the women in the office. Rose, Emmett's girl and Alice were very pleasant when he arrived. The hostile woman talking loudly is most likely the one doing his service. He cringes when he hears her bellow "HE" as if she's appalled or worse, repulsed. He scoots to the edge of the table, poised to leave and say 'fuck it' and go back into the dating world as Sasquatch. He stops when the door opens and this petite brunette enters the room brusquely.

**A/N**

**Anyone ever met their man this way? Or an equally awkward way?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-8-**

"Hi. I'm Bella. And you are Edward," she says entering the room, without looking up from the chart in her hand.

Edward goes to extend his sweaty hand, quickly wiping it on his jeans before reaching it out towards Bella. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Yes, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

Bella looks up enough to see and reach for his extended hand. When their hands meet, Bella thinks she's been shocked and quickly pulls away. Her eyes shoot to his face for the first time only to see him slumped over, looking down at his fisted hands in his lap. All she can see of him besides his jeans, t-shirt and chucks is the chaotic mess of bronzish brown hair shadowing his face.

"Sorry," Edward mumbles, thinking she is repulsed by his overly sweaty palms.

"I think you shocked me," she laughs realizing her behavior has made her new 'male' client uncomfortable.

"My palms are sweaty. Nervous. Sorry," he says apologetically, without raising his head.

"Let's try that again," Bella starts. "Hi, Edward, I'm Bella. I will be your esthetician today." She smiles widely extending her hand in an attempt to set him at ease.

**A/N**

**Did I mention that this is loosely based on something that happened to a friend of mine?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn**

**-9-**

His eyes meet hers for the first time, his apprehensive sea green eyes meeting her sincere deep chocolate brown ones. He hesitates for a fraction before reaching for her hand as well. This time he feels the shock-like sensation too, but doesn't pull away. Bella's raised eyebrows tell him that she feels it too.

Their hands remain clasped for a beat longer than necessary before Bella pulls away and sits down on the round, spinning stool.

Edward notices how pretty Bella is, long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, expressive brown eyes, smooth fair skin. From what he can tell through the scrubs she is wearing she is petite, but has curves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana**

**-10-**

"It says here you want to get waxed? Is that correct?"

"Yes, I'm kind of hairy and I guess women don't like that," he shrugs, looking away. The tips of his ears tinged in red.

"Well, that is the trend these days, but I think it's more of a personal preference," she pauses observing the mass of goldish-red hair on his exposed lower arms. "What areas are you thinking about waxing?"

"Um, everywhere?" he answers, more like a question.

Bella tries to keep her expression professional, but inside her body and mind are in turmoil. Does this man have any idea what he is getting himself into? Does he really want everything waxed? Oh, god, how do I wax that... or that? I've never waxed a man... down there.

**A/N**

**I'm posting a few chapters at a time, just so you know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana**

**-11-**

"Okay, let me explain how waxing is done. I trim the hair and then, clean the area to remove any lotion or oils, I use talcum powder on the area to prevent the wax from sticking to your skin. Then I spread a layer of warm wax over a small area, cover it with a cloth and pull." She emphasizes 'pull' by exaggeratedly making the movement with her hand. Inwardly chastising herself for attempting to scare him away with her graphic description. She does not want to intimately wax a man, especially not a fuckhot one like Edward Cullen.

Edward winces when she says pull. He knows his friend will have his ass if he doesn't follow through with this. Emmett says he gets it done all of the time by Rosalie. If pussy Emmett can handle it then he can too. He wants to do this to prove to himself and Emmett, that he's ready to get out there and date again, 'rip the Band-Aid' so to speak.

**A/N**

**We women know beauty is painful. Edward is about to find that out for himself :/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-12-**

"The skin will be red and tender for a few hours. can recommend some lotions that will soothe the burning sensation and prevent further irritation." She pauses, expecting him to say something. "May I make a suggestion?" Bella starts when Edward, looking scared and conflicted, fails to speak after a few minutes. "Let's do one area today and then you can decide if you want to continue and do more another time." She smiles reassuringly, confident and hopeful that this extremely attractive, very nervous man in front of her will choose to abort the whole idea.

He nods, deep in thought. "Okay, one area today."

"What area is priority? Arms? Legs?" she suggests.

"Um, down there," he lowers his eyes and points to his jean covered lap.

"Legs?" Bella asks leadingly. Hoping that is what he is referring to.

He shakes his head. "Um, I want to be hairless. Um, in my cro... around my..."

**A/N**

**UH OH**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana**

**Here we go...**

**-13-**

Bella can't stand prolonging their painful exchange and blurts out, "Penis."

Edward chokes on air from her bold, yet correct, outburst. He just nods his answer.

Bella steels herself before asking the more detailed intimate questions. "Have you ever waxed in that area before? Have you ever been waxed anywhere? Do you want to remove all of the hair? Or just in the front around your pubic bone and penis?

"Um, if I'm going to do it I might as well do it all. It's gonna hurt either way, right?" He looks at her like a frightened animal. Making her want to give him a hug, not rip out his genital hairs by the root.

"Just to clarify," she pauses. "You want all the hair removed from your genital and anal area?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-14-**

"Anal?" Edward asks wide eyed and panicked.

"Yes, when removing all the hair in that area, we remove any hairs in the anal area."

"With hot wax?"

She nods.

"Do people really do that? I mean guys too?"

She nods again. "Some. It's called a Brazilian. It's very commonly done," she tells him trying hard not to reveal her discomfort with this whole idea.

"Um, oh god, this is so embarrassing, especially because you are so pretty," he motions at her with his hand.

"Thank you, but I am a professional. I do this all of the time. I will do whatever you want and make it as comfortable and painless as possible."

"Of course. I hope I didn't offend you. It's just that this would probably be easier if you were the Nurse Ratchet type."

Bella laughs. "But more painful, much more painful."


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-15-**

With the mood a little lighter in the room, Bella claps her hands, "Let's get started." She moves to the cupboard and opens a drawer full of paper linens. She removes a folded paper bed sheet and a paper, string thing. "Some of the women, I mean some people like to wear this," she says holding up what appears to be a ladies paper thong thingy.

Edward takes it from her hands and examines it carefully; he can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this whole situation. "If I don't wear this, will I still be covered?"

"I will keep you covered at all times." She takes a deep breath trying not to think of him with his pants off. "Remove all of your clothes below the waist and lay on your back on the table with the sheet over you. I'll knock before I come in. Okay?"

**A/N**

**Some of you are concerned that Emmett is lying about having this done...**

**Hmmmm? You just have to wait and see :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)  
**

**-16-**

Edward nods in understanding. He waits until Bella is out and the door is closed before jump up and pace the room. "I can't believe he talked me into this. This is the most embarrassing, ugh, and she's so hot. This is so wrong," he chants while gaining the courage to drop his pants.

Bella rushes out of the room to find Alice and Rose. She needs a pep talk, and some guidance. She has never waxed a man's genital or anal area. Rose says she does it to Emmett regularly, which she's tried to erase from her memory, but right now she needs her expertise. Unfortunately, Rose is in the treatment room doing a laser resurfacing procedure and Alice is on the phone. Bella goes into the restroom and stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks are flushed, her hands shaky. She splashed cold water on her face, checks her breath and washes her hands.

She walks to the door of treatment room 2 and knocks. "Are you ready?"

A faint acquiescence comes from the other side of the door.

**A/N**

**Blog link to all the stories drabblewar .blogspot p/may .html**

**Log in lovely reviewers so I can thank you :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-17-**

Bella opens the door slowly and closes it behind her. She wishes she could dim the lights in the room, the brightness seeming so clinical. She shakes her head, reminding herself that this is clinical. She is performing a service. One she's been trained in and performed countless times... on women. After another calming breath, she turns towards Edward. He's followed her instructions and is laying on the bed, the thin paper blanket draped carefully over him. His hands are clasped together and resting on his stomach, as if to anchor the blanket from shifting.

"Ready?" she asks, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"As I'll ever be," he mumbles, closing his eyes.

Bella prepares what she needs on the rolling cart and moves it into position.

**A/N**

**Can you picture this?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-18-**

Edward feels the warmth of her hand through the thin fiber as she moves it to reveal the pubic area to the side of his paper covered penis.

"Spread your legs apart a little, please," she commands as she falls into esthetician mode and out of lusting woman mode. Bella trims and prepares the area, avoiding contact with his barely covered cock. "I can do this," she tells herself over and over again. Dreading the moment she has to hurt him, but more dreaded is the moment she has to move 'it' to the side.

"Um, I'm going to switch sides," she stammers, avoiding eye contact with Edward. Inwardly debating whether or not she should ask him to move it. "Um, I like to ask my male clients if it's okay to, um adjust them, in order to have access to certain areas. Is that okay with you?"

"What?"

"Is it okay if I move your penis while I'm working? I won't touch it with my hands, just through the paper or I may use a small towel."

**A/N**

**OH MY!**

**And yes, I did do some research on this and ask my friend who does this for a living.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-19-**

Edward, unable to find his voice, nods reluctantly willing his now alert cock to calm down. He can't remember the last time he was touched by someone besides himself. He attempts to relax back into the pillow, closing his eyes and visualizing something, anything that will make his semi less semi. But all thoughts of something else besides Bella's hands on him are gone the second she wraps her warm hand around his hardening cock and moves it to the side. Edward fists the sheet tightly, biting his tongue to avoid making sounds that are surely inappropriate given the situation.

Seemingly completely out of his control, Edward keeps his eyes tightly closed, afraid to see what his cock must look like rising beneath the paper sheet, but mostly he doesn't want to see the disgusted look on the pretty woman just trying to do her job. As Bella continues to work, Edward becomes more and more mortified. Her hand brushes against his hard-on more than once. His cock now fully erect and most likely making a wet spot on the thin sheet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-20-**

Bella, having never done this to a man, doesn't know whether to be offended or flattered by the obvious enjoyment she is giving her client. While attempting to focus on the job at hand, her body betrays her by reacting to seeing his aroused state. A vaguely familiar buzzing sensation and wetness between her legs, a sad reminder of how long it's been since a man has caused this reaction in her body.

She isn't touching his growing cock more than absolutely necessary. Although she tries not to, she keeps glancing at his cock, thinking more than once that it must be at maximum size, only to see it get longer and thicker. When she sees the evidence of moisture at the tip, she wonders what he would taste like, feel like inside her mouth, and how much she'd like to see him come undone at her doing. With her mouth dryer than usual, she licks her lips to quench the need. Her conscience gets the best of her and she berates herself for thinking such things about her vulnerable client.


	21. Chapter 21

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-21-**

The area is ready except the scrotum. She wonders what his reaction will be when she touches him there too.

"Is it okay if I use a small towel from here on out. I need to be very precise and this large sheet is getting in the way?"

He nods in response to her question. Eyes still tightly closed. Bella would love to know what he's thinking about right now.

She slides the cumbersome sheet to the side and places the towel over his genital area without sneaking a peek, which she considered doing. Gently wrapping her hand around the stiffness, she lifts it up holding it in place as she proceeds to clean and trim the hairs on and around the scrotum. With the bulk of the towel in her hand her fingers barely reach half way around his cock. It's size is impressive, yet difficult to wrangle with one hand. She has to adjust her grip to keep it from slipping from her grasp a couple of times. The last time she grasps more firmly, causing Edward to groan. "Sorry," Bella apologizes, once again wondering what he must be thinking about to get and keep him so excited.


	22. Chapter 22

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-22-**

"Okay. I'm going to start waxing now. It's going to feel warm and it will sting when I pull. Are you ready?"

Edward nods again, looking forward to the pain of the waxing taking away his painful erection. He's never been into pain for pleasure. Her hands on him have been torture but nothing compares to his hair being ripped out by its roots. His erection deflates, he grunts at each pull of the cloth, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin. Removal of the hair on his balls bringing tears to his eyes. The only thing that keeps him from stopping and running out the door is the knowledge that if Emmett can do it, so can he. That and the fact that in beautiful Bella's eyes he would be the horny, wimpy guy that wussed out being waxed. And for some unknown reason, he doesn't want Bella thinking that way about him.


	23. Chapter 23

**-23-**

"You're doing great, Edward." Bella encourages him, inwardly thrilled that the pain she is inflicting on him is not something he finds arousing. She berates herself again for thinking about the sexual preferences of her very vulnerable client who happens to be a fuckhot, well-endowed man.

She works as quickly as possible, removing every hair possible. She smoothes lotion over the reddened area, causing his dick to twitch and rise yet again.

"Um, okay, I'm done with the front. I'm going to need you to stand at the end of the table and bend over it. I'll turn around while you get yourself adjusted."

Taking the small towel with him, Edward carefully stands, faces the table and bends at the waist exposing his naked backside to her. The level or mortification Edward's been feeling doubles. He feels a bit like a child who is about to be spanked, and not in a good way.


	24. Chapter 24

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-24-**

"Ready?"

Edward nods, dropping his head into his hands on the table. He's thankful that he took the extra time in the shower to clean all of his orifices thoroughly, although taking time to relieve his pent up sexual tension would have been wise as well.

"Spread your legs a little," Bella says, sitting on the rolling stool and moving up behind him, face to ass. She notices he has a nice ass, round, smooth, white, and firm. She resists the urge to cup his cheeks and squeeze instead she gently spreads his cheeks trimming and cleaning and thanking God that he is obviously a very hygienic man. Her hands steady as she moves. Asses are all the same, man or woman. Although she usually has a woman get on all fours on the table. But she didn't want to do that to Edward.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I've been a fail at responding to reviews today. I have family in town and I have just enough time to post chapters and read the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. I will respond tomorrow :) **

**Thanks so much!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-25-**

Although he is in a vulnerable position, he relaxes enough to unfortunately begin to enjoy having her hands in and around his asshole. No one has ever touched him there, except for the one prostate exam he was subjected to last year by the seventy something year old doctor. His body did not react to that like it's reacting now. His boner back to full strength, pressed between his body and the table. He fights the urge to thrust, rub, move or even wiggle in the slightest. His neglected cock is ready to burst at the slightest friction. However, he is unable to contain a few sounds that could be interpreted as pain, hopefully. He had no idea ass play could be so arousing and so wrong at this moment.

**A/N**

**Judy asked how many chapters... there are 43 :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana**

**-26-**

The application of the hot wax halts his fantasy and quickly turns it into a nightmare. He had no idea he had so much hair back there. The smoothing of the lotion cuts the sting, but the humility stays long after Bella finishes and leaves the room giving him privacy to change back into his clothes.

When he exits the room he is met by Rose and Alice, each one has a look of expectation. Edward can feel his whole body heat from embarrassment. He pushes that thought away, hoping to pay and get out of there as quickly as possible vowing to himself to never return, Emmett's teasing or not.

Bella, not wanting to face her client before he leaves, ducks into the procedure room to clean up. She can overhear him talking with Rose and Alice, but tries not to listen as she busies herself with the task at hand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-27-**

"Did Bella treat you well Eddie?" Rose asks teasingly.

"Eddie?" Bella shouts flying out of the room. "Eddie? Are you Emmett's friend, Eddie?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He asks obviously confused.

"I can answer that, Edward. Edward, meet Izzy. Izzy, Edward," Alice says with satisfaction.

"You're Izzy? But your name is Bella?" Edward mumbles with confusion, then realization. "Emmett."

"Yep, Emmett and his nicknames… He's called me Izzy since the day we met. How long has he called you Eddie?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

"Since sixth grade. I've always hated it," Edward chuckles uncomfortably.

Bella turns to Alice and Rosalie, hands on hips. "You guys planned this."

Rose shrugs. "We had to do something. You wouldn't meet him, he wouldn't meet you. Now you've met."

"Oh, we've met all right," Bella mumbles, hoping Edward doesn't hear her.

Alice grabs his chart to total his bill, but gasps when she reads what procedures he had done. Rose glances over at the folder. Both women look from Bella to Edward and back again, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Looks like you got the works, Edward. That will be $80."

Edward hands over his credit card. The silence in the room smothering him. Before leaving he turns to Bella, still mortified, yet unwilling to leave things awkward between them. They do have mutual friends after all. "Thank you for being patient with me and explaining everything so thoroughly. It was nice to finally meet you."

Bella gives him a shy smile. "Nice to meet you too, Edward."

**A/N**

**So there you go... anyone surprised by this?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-28-**

As soon as the front door of the office closes behind him the small room erupts in talking.

"Oh, my God, Bella! A Brazilian?" Rose roars.

"Did you see _it_?" Alice adds.

"You guys suck," Bella says shaking her head at her friends. "That poor guy. Your stupid boyfriend convinced him he needs to be hairless to date again. He was so scared and embarrassed and in pain. You guys are horrible and Emmett, too. And even Jasper, because I'm sure he knew about this whole scheme."

"He'll be fine," Rose assures Bella. "He and Emmett have that kind of relationship, like brothers. They give each other a bad time constantly. I'm sure they're off having a beer and getting a good laugh out of this."

"Ha ha. A laugh at his expense, and mine. Do you have any idea how hard it is to wax a man... down there?"

"Are you trying to tell us something, Bella?" Alice asks wagging her eyebrows.

"You know he seems like a really nice guy and any chance I did have to date him is lost because I've seen his goods and inflicted pain on them. No one can date the person that does that to them. Nice first impression."

"Bella, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I'll talk to Emmett and see what Edward is thinking."

"No, no you won't. There will be no more meddling in my life, or Edwards. You have done enough." Bella huffs and goes to prepare for her next client.

She avoids Rose and Alice for the rest of the day and the week that follows. Her thoughts go to Edward frequently. What he must think of her. Has he gone on any dates yet? She feels a pang of jealousy, just thinking about someone else with him. She recalls how big his cock was, and how much she enjoyed touching it. She gets a gnawing feeling deep in her stomach knowing she will never be that close to him or _it_ again. She can only hope he doesn't hate her for the waxing from hell. She's sure in his eyes she might as well be Nurse Ratchet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-29-**

That night, Edward shows up at the gym to see Emmett, hoping he can talk to him before Rose does.

"Eddie, what brings you here, my man?" Emmett bellows. "Need to work off some steam? Or sexual frustration?"

"Funny. Emmett. Really funny. Can we go have a beer or something?"

"Sure, let me tell them I'm leaving."

Edward wants to yell at Emmett. Confide in Emmett. Kill Emmett. Thank Emmett. His mind is so confused. He needed the push that Emmett gave him. He went way out of his comfort zone with the waxing and he feels good about that. He met a kind, beautiful woman. And then, he embarrassed himself in front of said woman. Should he punch Emmett or hug him?


	30. Chapter 30

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-30-**

Beer in hand, Emmett speaks first. "What's up, Eddie. You're awfully quiet, even for you."

"I went to Rose's place today."

"You did? Good. Did Bella take care of you?" He asks with hesitation.

Edward guffaws. "She did. A warning would have been nice."

"I've ... I mean, we've been trying to get you two together for months. This was kind of the last resort. You are both so stubborn."

"I'm sure you meant well, Emmett, but that was mortifying. She's gorgeous and sweet and I thoroughly embarrassed myself in front of her."

"How? What did you have waxed?"

"Same as Rose does for you. A Brazilian."


	31. Chapter 31

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-31-**

"A Bra..." Emmett says spewing the beer in his mouth across the table onto Edward. After his coughing/laughing spell is over and he's composed enough to talk he whispers. "You had a Brazilian?"

"Yeah, so. Isn't that what you get?"

Emmett shakes his head adamantly. "No. I let her do the front but never the back. She goes nowhere near my backdoor."

Edward turns bright red realizing he's taken the waxing a bit too far. His feeling of embarrassment tenfolds. "Now, I can really never see her again," he mumbles.

"It's not that bad Eddie. The girls do this all of the time. I'm sure you're not the first."

Edward just shakes his head and takes long gulps of his nearly empty beer.

"It's her job. No big deal. Unless, of course, you farted in her face of something."

"God no, Emmett. Gross, dude."

"Then what's the problem?"

**A/N**

**Emmett, typical guy**


	32. Chapter 32

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana**

**-32-**

Edward orders another round of beer before continuing. "Um, I think I liked her hands on me a little too much."

Emmett shrugs. "Oh, that happens to me all the time. Rosie says it's easier to wax when the skin is tight not loose. You made her job easier for her."

"How can any of that be easy? She probably thinks I'm some perv who gets off on genital and anal waxing."

Emmett stifles a laugh. "Really, Eddie, you're overthinking this. Did you like her?"

"It's not that easy, Em."

"Did. You. Like. Her?"

"She seems great. She was very patient and thorough. Her hands are soft, but firm. And she's really pretty. But none of that matters if she thinks I'm a perv."

"Look. I'll talk to Rosie and find out what Bella is thinking."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Do you want a chance with her if she's interested?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No buts. I'll talk to Rose and let you know."

Edward nods. "I guess you do owe me." He hates the idea of Emmett talking to Rose, but then again, this is all their fault. And for some reason, he needs to know if and what she's thinking about him.

**A/N**

**I honestly feel horrible about not responding to all of your amazing reviews. Those of you who know me know I try to answer all of them. It's my son's bday today, but he's studying so I have some time. I hope I get to all of you. Your reviews are making me laugh more than the story is for you :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn**

**-33-**

"Hey, Bella. Don't come in until 11 am tomorrow, no one is on the schedule until then. I'll be here to take any early morning walk-ins. See you at 11."

Bella listens to Rose's message twice. Weird. She never tells Bella to come in late. But they have been unusually busy lately and Bella has been working longer hours than usual, so she assumes Rose is just being a considerate boss.

She arrives promptly at 11 the following morning to be greeted eagerly by Rose and Alice.

"Hi, Bella. How are you? Did you get to sleep in?" They are too chatty for the normal Rose and Alice.


	34. Chapter 34

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana**

**-34-**

"What's up you two?" Bella asks suspiciously.

"Your first client is here," Alice says before she excuses herself to the bathroom. Rose goes to clean up after her last client.

Left alone in the office Bella checks the schedule to see who is waiting for her. She gasps when she sees the name she's been hoping to see for weeks, but has given up hope of ever seeing again.

She practically runs into the infamous room 2, but stops outside the door long enough to take a few deep breaths before opening the door and facing Edward.


	35. Chapter 35

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-35-**

The door opens and Edwards head snaps in her direction. He can't keep a smile from his face. She's more beautiful than he remembers. Her reciprocating smile lights up the tiny room.

"Hi, Edward. I'm glad to see you back." She closes the door, but doesn't move close to Edward.

"Hi, Bella. Yeah. I had to come back."

Bella's brows furrow not knowing exactly what he means by that. "Was there a problem from your last waxing?"

He shakes his head, nervous about what to say and how to say it, although he's rehearsed it numerous times. "I really just wanted to apologize."

Now Bella is shaking her head. She steps closer to Edward as she speaks. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. If I had known that Emmett put you up to this I would have discouraged, um, all that we did," she says stuttering her words. "I feel horrible for making you uncomfortable and causing you pain."

"Bella, you were just doing your job. I'm sure you made it as painless and comfortable as possible. But I want to apologize for my less than appropriate reaction to my, um, treatment."


	36. Chapter 36

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-36-**

"Oh, please don't feel that way. I actually googled this situation and it's very common for a man to get excited during the waxing preparation. With the skin more taut, waxing is quicker and less painful. I just hope nothing I did made it more, um, _hard_ for you," she says shrugging her shoulders for lack of a better way to say it.

"You didn't just go there," Edward moans, closing his eyes dramatically.

His reaction makes her giggle. Resulting in them busting out laughing together.

After their laughter dies down. "I guess we should get started. What did you have in mind for today?"

Edward looks sheepish and averts his eyes, but doesn't answer.

"Edward, you did plan to get waxed today, right?"

**A/N**

**Did he? 7 more to go!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Beta'd by Ana and Dawn :)**

**-37-**

"Would it be horrible if I said, no? I know it's more socially acceptable to be hairless, but I don't mind my hair. If it's a bit tamed."

"Like I told you, Edward, hair removal and grooming is a personal preference. It's between you and the person you are intimate with."

"You're a woman. What do you prefer?"

"I do not need a man to be hairless. Manscaped, yes, hairless... no."

"So you would date someone as hairy as me?"

"Absolutely."

Her affirmation gives him the courage to reach for her hand, when she doesn't back away he pulls her so she's standing between his legs in front of the table.

"Really?" he asks.

She nods in response, not trusting her voice to hide her extreme excitement to be this close to Edward again.

He moves a strand of errant hair behind her ear, his touch sending a visible shudder through her body, effectively making her panties wet. The desire coursing through her body makes her want to kiss him, lick him, straddle him on the table.


	38. Chapter 38

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-38-**

His lips on hers pull her from her fantasy. The reality of kissing him surpasses all her imagined expectations. His lips, gentle yet firm; his smell, manly yet clean. She whimpers from desire. Her hands are laced in his hair, pulling him closer to her; eagerly returning his kisses and deepening them. Their tongues meet, swirling and claiming.

They pull away breathless, neither of them wanting to stop, but both of them knowing this isn't the ideal place to take this further.

"Will you go out with me?" he asks, resting his forehead on hers, while he tries to calm his eager body and painfully hard cock. "I'd prefer to not have to make an appointment to see you."

"I'd love to go out with you."

"Yeah?" He smiles. "How about tonight?"

She pauses for a split second before saying yes. They exchange information and Bella walks him out towards the lobby. They notice the office is deserted; a note on the computer for Bella saying Rose and Alice took an early lunch and won't be back until 1 pm.

**A/N**

**OH**


	39. Chapter 39

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana**

**-39-**

"We're alone," Bella says to herself, but Edward knows what she's thinking because he is thinking the same thing. They both glance at the clock on the wall, seeing they have an hour.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asks, more than one meaning to the question.

"Yes."

Edward's hopes deflate when she answers and walks towards the front office door. He's expecting her to open it and suggest they go somewhere to eat. But instead she checks to see that the door is securely locked. When she turns towards him, the look of desire and want on her face is evident, even to a very dazed, Edward.

Just from that look, Edward is a man possessed, he swiftly and eagerly pins her between him and the door, hitching her legs around his waist. Their kisses are sloppy, but passionate. He can't get enough of her, her taste, her smell. He finds everything about her intoxicating.

**A/N**

**Love your funny reviews, keep em coming!**

**One more batch of chapters in a few hours and we'll be done.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-40-**

With frenzied kisses and touches, they clumsily remove each other's clothes, littering the waiting room floor.

His hands find her slick and ready. His cock is ready to burst through his boxers if it's not removed and inside her soon. "I want you," Edward mumbles against her lips. "I want to be inside you, feel you come."

"Hmmm. I want that too,"

When he slides into her, they both groan with pleasure. He can't remember it ever feeling this good. She knows she has never wanted anyone like she wants Edward. Their movements are frenzied, neither being able to get close enough to the other.


	41. Chapter 41

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-41-**

Edward holds off coming as long as he can, but it's been a long time since he's been inside a woman and never a woman like Bella. "God, I'm close. Are you with me?"

"I just need a little more," she pants, arching back wantonly, causing her head to bang against the door.

He leans back as much as physically possible and reaches his hand between them. He circles her clit, causing her to tighten around him. "Oh," he starts, "so good." Unable to hold out any longer he furiously rubs with his thumb triggering her intense orgasm. His name rolls off her lips.

"Fuck," he grunts, feeling her pussy tighten and spasm around his impossibly hard cock. He thrusts a few more times, spilling inside her, savoring the intense sensations of their connection. Barely able to stand, he leans into her body against the door and rests his head on her shoulder. "God, that was..."

"Incredible."


	42. Chapter 42

**Beta'd by Dawn and Ana :)**

**-42-**

As soon as his body allows him to move, he smiles at her and gives her a more than friendly kiss.

"Hmmm," she sighs, fully swooning over Edward and his kiss.

He stumbles as he walks them over to the sofa, sets her down gently and goes to retrieve something to clean them both up. When he returns, his look is concerned.

"What's up?"

"Um, uh, we didn't use any protection."

"Oh. It's okay. I'm on the pill," she assures him.

He nods, a crease still rooted between his brows. "I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone for over a year and yeah, I got tested a few times after that, because Tanya was sleeping with everyone in our condo complex," he admits, looking down, obviously ashamed at his admission.

"Hey." She places her hands on his strong jaw and turns his face to hers. "I'm clean too. I wouldn't have done that with you if I wasn't. And I've heard a bit of your story with Tanya. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. She's a horrible person. And you didn't deserve to be treated like that."

He shrugs, trying to shake off the feelings of failure and shame.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you Dawn and Ana for all of you hard work on this :)**

**-43-**

"Well, it wasn't because you aren't good at sex. Cuz damn, Eddie. I can still feel you, and I think I will for a day or two."

His eyes light up at her revelation. "Really?"

She nods enthusiastically scooting closer to him on the sofa. "I'm sore, but I want to do that again... soon."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "It's never been that intense before. You are one sexy woman, Izzy. I can't wait to be over you, under you,..." he rambles as he kisses her neck and face ending at her swollen lips for a searing kiss. A kiss that assures both of them that this, in fact, will be happening, again and again.

**A/N**

**So there you have it!**

**Thank you so much all of you who came along with me on this drabble ride. It was fun and a good experience for me :)**

**Your kind and funny thoughts crack me up and keep me going. **

**If you are new to my writing I hope you check out my other stories.**

**Thanks again everyone. You'll be hearing from me again in the not so distant future :)**


	44. Upcoming Outtake

Want to read the teaser for the upcoming outtake of Love 'Hurts'?

Click her to get a glimpse of what is happening between Edward and Bella.

oklahoma . fandomcause . info /?p = 494

I hope you can donate and enjoy all of the stories submitted for this good cause.


	45. Chapter 45

**This outtake is my contribution to the Fandom4Oklaholma compilation. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Beta-Kitchmill Prereader-TwiMom12292005**

**After the Office**

Edward leaves Essence Esthetics early in the afternoon with a satisfied smile, Bella's contact information and the promise that he will pick her up at six p.m. for their date that night.

When Rose and Alice return from their extended lunch, the waiting room looks as it did when they left. They listen for noises coming from the back of the office but hear none. In fact, it is so quiet that when Bella comes around the corner from tidying room 2, both Alice and Rose jump in surprise.

"Oh! Hey, Bella," Alice says, removing the hand that had involuntarily gone to her heart.

"Hey, girls," Bella says in passing, busying herself with meaningless tasks to avoid the look of expectation from her best friends. She is playing coy, but is eager to tell her friends about Edward. Just thinking about him makes her heart rate pick up just a little bit.

"Spill, chick. Don't make us wait," Rose insists.

Bella's attempt to conceal her happiness is futile. Before she can speak, the three are jumping around hugging each other. Her friends are overjoyed for her.

"Okay, deets," Alice squeaks, wiping a tear of happiness from the corner of her eye.

"Well, first, he didn't come here today to be waxed. Second, we have a date tonight and third ..." She pauses for dramatics. "He had his way with me against the door of the waiting room." Bella glances at said door and gets weak in the knees just from thoughts of having sex with Edward.

Another round of hug-jumping ensues.

After a heated discussion, the friends are at an impasse; Rose and Alice expect more details, which Bella has no intention of giving them.

The three compose themselves enough to be professional for the afternoon clients, but inwardly Bella's stomach is flipping and flopping with the anticipation of seeing Edward again that night. Will they have sex? Because she can't wait to sample more of him and maybe be the one in control this time.

Bella is ready for her date only seconds before she hears a solid knock on her apartment door. She practically runs to the door in order to see Edward even a second sooner than if she had walked like a normal person.

Edward is speechless when he sees Bella for the first time out of the usual scrubs she wears for work. He takes her in from head to toe and back again, from her peep-toe shoes, dark skinny jeans that hug her hips perfectly, to her light makeup and shiny brown hair that is out of its ponytail, loose and flowing around her shoulders.

Seeing her like this, outside of work, makes him realize how little he really knows about this woman who he can't wait to be around. However, he loves what he does know about her. Like taking her against the door, that was the hottest sex he'd ever had. Just a momentary thought and he's hard and ready to go. Down boy he thinks, his jeans suddenly feeling too snug.

Bella's giggle brings him back to the present, where he stands on the threshold of her apartment, flowers in hand, but has yet to speak.

"Oh, sorry. You just look so ... good, sexy. I'm not used to seeing you in regular clothes." He shrugs his explanation. "These are for you," he blurts, handing her a beautiful bunch of tropical looking flowers.

"Thank you. These are beautiful," she says, giving the bunch a big sniff. "I love the smell of these. I think they're called Pikake."

Edward leans over and sniffs the small, fragrant flowers, committing the name and smell to memory, and knowing the smell will forever remind him of Bella.

While he watches her flit around the kitchen arranging the flowers in a large vase, he also

glances around her apartment. It's simple, yet comfortable. He can see himself spending time here with her.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asks when she's done with the flowers and turns to see Edward with a far off look and a smile on his face.

"Um, I really like your apartment. It's cozy."

"Thanks," she says, blushing.

"Come here," he says, opening his arms to her. She goes without hesitation, and it's familiar, like they've done it many times before. "Shall we go?"

"Let me get my jacket," she says, moving away from his firm, warm embrace.

He doesn't like the feeling of the loss of her warmth and pulls her to him again. "Wait."

She giggles against his chest and peers up at him, wondering what he's thinking.

She finds him smiling down at her. When their eyes meet, they have the same intensity as before. They both see in the other interest, desire, and now expectation.

His eyes travel to her plump, slightly glossed lips. He wants to know what flavor, if any, she is wearing. His head dips to meet her waiting lips. The kiss is sweet, not hurried like earlier in the day, yet it's full of want and promise.

He ends the kiss with small pecks to her now swollen lips and then rests his forehead on hers. "We better go. They're waiting for us."

"They?"

"Yeah. They insisted I bring you to our weekly night out," he says disappointedly.

"You go out with Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper every week?"

He nods. "Every Wednesday, same place, same time."

"We didn't have to go out tonight. We could have gone another night. I don't want to interfere ..." she starts but is interrupted by Edward's finger on her lips.

He smiles. "How many times have you been invited to join them, us?"

She smiles in realization. "You're right. Hundreds," she laughs. "Let's go."

They enter the bar and grill hand in hand, their fingers laced tightly together. Everyone seems to know each other. Many greet Edward fondly, the buxom bartender a little too fondly for Bella's liking. She summons Edward to the bar, her overflowing breasts hovering over the wooden surface when she leans to kiss him on the cheek. "Who's your little friend, Eddie?"

"This is Bella," he says, pulling her into his side and smiling adoringly down at her. He is oblivious to the overt attention from this woman, and now her obvious irritation with his glowing introduction.

Bella smiles at him in return, reveling in the attention he gives her and not the bartender.

Bella turns to the woman, her smile morphing into something fake and forced. "It's nice to meet you," she says, stepping away from Edward and extending her hand. Edward, feeling protective, steps forward along with Bella, not losing contact with her body.

"Hey. I'm Jane," the bartender huffs. Her limp hand meets Bella's firm grip. Jane's eyes widen, acknowledging the challenge in their handshake. Edward looks on, not knowing what to think of the girls' interaction, but senses he should get Bella away from Jane.

"Good to see you, Jane," he says, quickly ushering Bella to the table he and his friends always occupy.

"Bella," their friends say practically in unison, except for Emmett who says "Izzie."

"Hi guys," she says with a smile.

'"Bout" time we finally get you here," Emmett says loudly.

The friends eat, drink and play pool. The conversation is light, easy and familiar. It feels like the three couples have been doing this for months or years. However, it wouldn't be a night out with Emmett without him saying something inappropriate.

"Hey, we should go on vacation together … you know, the six of us. Maybe one of those all-inclusive things." He pauses. "Maybe we could go to Brazil."

At the same time, Bella gasps, Jasper chuckles, Edward groans, Rose smacks Emmett upside the head and Alice kicks him in the shin.

Emmett's pouts. "Too soon?" They all nod and laugh, while Emmett rubs his aching head and shin.

Edward and Bella love their friends, but they aren't where they want to be, which is alone together. Edward, tired of waiting to have Bella to himself, leans into her ear. "You want to get out of here?"

She nods quickly, thinking _finally_. They say goodbye to their friends, and Edward waves to the scowling Jane on their way out. Bella smiles and waves enthusiastically, thinking _I'm leaving with him, bitch_. She makes a mental note to ask Edward about Jane at another time.

"Why don't we go back to my place, we can put on some music, I have some beer and we can talk," Bella offers as they walk to Edward's car. She really does want to talk and get to know Edward better, but she also can't wait to get her hands on him.

His hopes rise at the thought of being alone with Bella. He doesn't expect sex and knows it's probably best to take things more slowly than they have been, but his body has other ideas. After helping Bella into the car and walking around to his door, he adjusts himself in his jeans before getting into the car. Bella notices his actions and gives herself a little inner fist pump. Enjoying the fact that her wet panties aren't the only thing uncomfortable between them.

"Make yourself at home. The bathroom is the first door on the right. Go ahead and put on some music too if you want. I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

Edward's mind goes directly to seeing her comfortably naked, which he hasn't had the opportunity to do. He has fantasized for weeks about seeing her bare and spread out on his bed, flushed, wet and ready for whatever he wants to give her. He wills his body and mind to slow down and calm down as he looks at her iPod for playlists.

Instead of naked, Bella returns wearing some short shorts and a tank top and carrying two beers. If she's wearing a bra, it's the thinnest one known to man, because her taut nipples are poking through the thin fabric, their dark color visible. He groans with want and frustration knowing those nipples will be taunting him all night.

Bella takes satisfaction in his reaction to her, since it mirrors hers to him. She only wishes he had something less confining to change into.

Sitting down on the sofa, she places the beers on the coffee table. She hopes Edward will sit next to her, not in the chair across the room. She practically pats the cushion next to her to ensure his closeness. Luckily, she doesn't have to because he sits down, only inches between her bare thigh and his jean covered one. Edward wishes he was wearing short pants just to feel her silky skin against his. Plus, shorts would be more comfortable considering his unwavering erection, one that he's had in some form since he picked her up at her house hours ago.

They fall easily into conversation, each sharing about themselves. They cover childhood, secret phobias, goals and even touch on the subject of past loves. During their conversation, they subconsciously move closer to each other, the draw unavoidable. By the time the beers are empty and the conversation lulls, Bella is nearly in Edward's lap.

Going into this evening, Edward vowed to himself that he wouldn't take this opportunity with Bella for granted, that he would seize any and every chance to be with her, to show her he wants her, but without pressuring her. Having her so close brings out a part of him he didn't know he had. An affectionate, protective, almost possessive side.

"This is nice," he says, rubbing her bare thigh with his hand.

"Um hmmm," she hums, watching his hand on her, dazed by the desire coursing through her body from a simple touch from him.

His hands move to her face, his long fingers tangling in her hair. "Your hair is so soft."

She holds her breath in anticipation of his kiss, one she feels she's been very patiently waiting for, when all she's wanted to do all evening is hump him senseless.

Her eyes flutter closed. He's so close that she can feel his warm breath on her face, but he doesn't kiss her.

When the need for oxygen becomes too great, Bella pulls back and takes a much needed breath, her eyes still closed.

"Were you holding your breath?" he asks, a smile in his voice.

She peeks at him from under her dark lashes. He is smiling, smirking.

She shrugs and smiles in return, a blush creeping up her body at being caught anticipating his kiss.

He chuckles at her response. "You are an interesting woman, Bella."

"How so?" she asks, genuinely interested in his answer.

"One minute you are shy and unsure, the next bold and confident."

"Which do you prefer?"

"I like everything I know about you, but ..." He hesitates while searching for the right words to say.

"But ..." she encourages him to continue.

"But right now I'd like you to tell me what you want."

Bella's response is silent and swift. She is on him, straddling his thighs, her hands laced in the hair at the back of his neck, her mouth and tongue seeking his. She'd rather show him than tell him.

He grabs her hips, steadying her on his lap, surprised but elated by her reaction. He smiles against her lips. God, he loves how she responds to him. Love ... that's an odd word for his brain to come up with.

His hands slide up her torso, under her shirt, finding her skin warm and smooth. He wants more, to touch more, to see more, just more.

She tugs on his shirt. "Off," she pants. He obliges by leaning forward, eager to follow her request. With his shirt discarded on the floor, he lifts hers over her head. Fair is fair.

Her hands roam his bare torso, soft, pale skin, lean muscles, a smattering of hair, a trail of darker hair leading to ... The sensation from his lips and fingers on her nipples jolts her. She moans, undulating her hips. Unable to find the friction she seeks, she moves her body forward, his jean covered bulge against her heated core. She pushes against him, and it's better, but not enough. Even when he thrusts up into her, there are still too many barriers between them.

She stands, hitches her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and lowers them slowly. His eyes penetrate, taking in her every move. She loves seeing him like this; it makes her feel sexy, powerful.

"You're beautiful," he says breathlessly. "Perfect."

He reaches for her, but she has other ideas. She kneels in front of him, her hands run up his jeans, over his aroused member to the button of his pants. His breath hitches, his eyes watching, desiring. She smiles at his reaction.

She unbuttons and unzips, moving slowly to free his rock hard cock. Now he's the one holding his breath. She stops. "Are you holding your breath?" she teases.

He rolls his eyes, but smiles. "You're killing me, woman." But what a way to die, he thinks. Watching, anticipating what this sexy woman is going to do with him. He just hopes he can last long enough to not embarrass himself.

When she finally gets a good, close up look at his cock, she smiles knowingly. She knew it would be perfect; big, straight, smooth and oh so hard.

She licks her lips in anticipation. When her tongue touches the sensitive tip, he moans, his eyes closing involuntarily. The feeling is painfully good.

Her warm mouth surrounds him. "Fuck," he mutters, body jerking, eyes wide. The heat, the wetness, the vibration from her humming, is almost too much.

He puts his hands in her hair, not pushing, not coaxing. He rubs her scalp in appreciation.

His eyes watch her every move. Her plump lips, in and out, the wetness, her eyes on him.

She sucks, hard. He jerks again, almost losing control. Her mouth feels too good.

Barely coherent, he warns, "Baby, you better stop. Come up here. I wanna be inside you."

The last stroke of his cock, she sucks harder, hums louder. He shudders, biting his lip, hands fisted in her hair, fighting to control his body. She releases him with a pop, leaving him panting, on edge.

"That was close," he moans at the loss of her touch.

"Stand up. I want you completely naked."

She removes his jeans, socks and shoes. Her touch anywhere on his body adds to his want and frustration at being so close to release, but not.

His eyes are so intent on watching her. She pushes him back down on the sofa. His now purple cock slapping against his stomach. She smiles, loving seeing him want her, need her.

She straddles him again. He grabs her bare ass with both hands, pulling her forward, their bodies flush. He kisses her, nibbles, licks, tongues swirling. She rocks against him, her wetness, his hardness. It's maddening for both of them.

When neither can take waiting any longer, she sinks down on him. He moans from the wet heat; she gasps from the fullness of him inside her.

She moves, deep and slow. He guides her.

His eyes roam her body from where they're joined, to her bouncing tits, to her parted lips, to her hooded eyes.

They kiss, breathing each other in. The desire builds.

He reaches between them, wanting her to come before he does. His touch elicits moans and his name falling from her panting mouth.

"You're so sexy," he says against her lips.

Her pussy tightens around him, bringing him quickly closer to his release. It's his turn to moan her name.

"Bella, I can feel you. Can you come for me?"

Her movements become erratic, her walls flutter around him. "Close."

"I'm gonna come," he pleads. "Oh, God. You feel so good. Ohhh ..."

"Edward," she screams, succumbing to the pleasure. Her body responding to his; tightening, pulsating.

"Bella," he growls, her orgasm hurtling him into a powerful release.

For what feels like a long time, they cling to each other, sweaty, panting, hearts beating wildly, him still inside her. Neither of them want to move, to break the connection, to burst the bubble.

Once their bodies begin to calm, Edward rubs soothing circles on her back. He likes how she feels, not just the sex, but the closeness, just her.

"Stay," she whispers.

"You want me to stay the night?"

She nods against his shoulder.

He whispers his answer. "Sure. There is no where else I'd rather be."

His response makes her snuggle in closer. He tightens his arms around her.

When his softened cock falls out of her, they both sigh. The mess they've created now needs attention.

She stands on shaky legs and extends a hand to him, which he takes without hesitation. They go into her bathroom and clean up. Still naked, they go into the kitchen for glasses of water and a quick snack.

They fall into her bed, sated and tired, Edward spooning her from behind.

He is surprised at how comfortable this feels. Nothing with Bella feels forced, fake.

"I like it here," he says without thinking. "I like you. It's not just the sex, which is incredible. I really like you."

She nods. "I like you, too. I've never had such a strong physical reaction to anyone before. We are very compatible," she giggles.

"That we are," he confirms. "I know we haven't known each other long, but because of our friends, I feel like I know you. Who you are, you know, your character."

"I know what you mean. It's like you've come with references."

"Exactly." He pauses, debating whether he should ask her or not. Throwing caution to the wind he blurts, "Is it too soon to ask if we could be exclusive?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He nods, anxiously waiting for more of a response from her.

"I don't think it's too soon. I feel like I can trust you. Plus, I think Emmett would kick your ass if you hurt me," she laughs.

Edward cringes at the thought, because Emmett could do some serious damage, but those thoughts vanish as soon as he realizes he does not plan to or ever want to hurt Bella.

"I'm willing to take that risk if you are," he teases. "In all seriousness, Bella. I want you to be my girlfriend. I think we might have something here, between us."

She turns over so they are laying face to face. "Something special," she confirms.

He smiles. "Yes, something special."

He pulls her close and kisses her reverently. She feels it down to her toes, but more importantly, she feels it in her heart, where Edward has already found a place.

**A/N**

**I'd love to hear what you think.**

**I've donated a O/S that is very different, but very close to my heart for the Fandom4lls.**

**I've been writing again lately. I have a little something I plan to post next week so keep me on alert :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
